We propose to purchase the AeroMP aerosol management platform and a whole animal exposure chamber from Biaera Technologies. The AeroMP controls aerosol exposure for up to 24 mice simultaneously via either the whole body exposure chamber or a nose-only InTox exposure system, which is already available in the Center for Lung Biology. The sophisticated computerized control system of the AeroMP monitors and records airflows and pressures during aerosol generation, allowing reproducible aerosol exposures across experiments. A parallel sampling port allows characterization of the aerosol being delivered to the exposure chamber. The AeroMP combined with both the whole body exposure chamber and the InTox nose-only exposure system will be used by a broad group of investigators within the University of Washington Center for Lung Biology as well as associated collaborators. The system will also be available to all researchers within the new University of Washington South Lake Union Research Campus. The whole body exposure system will be used for exposure of mice to a variety of BSL 1 and 2 microbial pathogens such as influenza, pneumonia virus of the mouse, Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and Staphylococcus aureus to facilitate ongoing investigations into host defense, lung injury, and immunity. The whole body exposure system will also be used to deliver particulate aerosols such as diesel exhaust to study mechanisms of cardiopulmonary disease in response to particulate pollution exposure. The InTox nose-only exposure system coupled with the AeroMP will be used to eaerosolize small volumes of valuable reagents such as pharmacological agents or adenoviral vectors containing shRNA for efficient delivery, allowing dissection of mechanistic pathways involved in lung disease and healing.